Without Love
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Canción "Without Love" del musical Hairspray. Kurt y Blaine son transferidos a McKinley. Klaine.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fic me pertenece, salvo la traducción. Original de **Phantom of a Rose**.

* * *

><p><strong>Without Love<strong>

"Sr. Schuester, ¿si me permite?" Kurt levantó la mano haciendo que su profesor dejara de hablar. Los otros miembros del club glee se rieron por lo bajo.

"Como en los viejos tiempos," dijo Mercedes.

"No puedo creer que lo extrañé diciendo eso," dijo Puck.

Kurt les sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, soltando la mano de Blaine. Hoy era su primer día de regreso en McKinley, y ahora tenía a su novio a un lado. Se sentía feliz de que lo hubieran extrañado mientras estaba en Dalton. Kurt también se sentía feliz por estar de regreso.

"Hola a todos," dijo Kurt al tiempo que se volvía para mirar al grupo. El Sr. Schue estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Blaine. "Tengo que admitir que estoy feliz de estar de regreso. Nunca pensé que extrañaría a varios de ustedes, pero lo hice. Y aunque fue un buen cambio el ser parte de un club coral con una verdadera estructura," dijo Kurt guiñándole un ojo a Blaine. "Creo que aún así preferiría locura y diversión que tenía con ustedes."

Algunos de los miembros rodaron los ojos, pero tomaron el golpe-y-cumplido de Kurt con diversión. "Una vez dicho eso, quería preguntar si podría cantar una canción para conmemorar mi regreso."

"Creo que eso sería increíble, Kurt," dijo el Sr. Schue con una sonrisa.

"Sr. Schue, ¿no debería cantar también el novio hobbit de Kurt?" preguntó Brittany, con la mano alzada hacia el techo. Blaine parpadeó. Él estaba seguro de que no debería tomar el comentario de la rubia sobre su estatura como una ofensa. De hecho, ella sonaba bastante sincera. "¿Como una audición?"

Kurt sonrió en dirección de Blaine. "Él querrá cantar en cuanto se dé cuenta de la canción. También me gustaría contar con la ayuda de Mercedes y Finn, por favor."

Mercedes y Finn se pusieron de pie y Kurt les susurró algo al oído. Ellos asintieron, Mercedes parecía muy emocionada. Kurt le dijo a Brad lo que debía tocar en el piano, luego fijó la mirada en Blaine y comenzó a cantar.

"_Once I was a selfish fool (Una vez fui un tonto)_

_Who never understood (Que nunca entendió)_

_never looked inside myself (que nunca miró dentro de sí mismo)_

_Though on the outside, I looked good! __(¡Aunque en el exterior lucía bien!)_

_Then we met and you made me (Entonces nos conocimos y me hiciste)_

_The man I am today (El hombre que soy ahora)_

_Blaine, I'm in love with you (Blaine estoy enamorado de ti)_

_No matter what you say (Sin importar lo que digas)_

_'Cause…"(Porque…)_

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó con la primera línea (Kurt pensó que le gustaría porque era una de las que cantaba Zac Efron y Blaine era un "grandísimo fan de Zefron"). El resto del club les sonrió a la pareja. Aunque probablemente la mayoría nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, estaban felices de que su amigo tuviera alguien como él a quien amar. También sonrieron ante el cambio de la letra.

Finn y Mercedes se unieron a Kurt en el siguiente pedazo de la canción.

"_Without love (Sin amor)_

_Life is like the seasons with (La vida es como las estaciones)_

_No summer (Sin verano)_

_Without love (Sin amor)_

_Life is rock 'n' roll without (La vida es como el rock 'n' roll sin)_

_A drummer (un tambor)_

_Blaine, I'll be yours forever (Blaine, sere tuyo para siempre)_

_'Cause I never wanna be (Porque no quiero estar)_

_Without love (Sin amor)_

_Blaine, never set me free (Blaine nunca me dejes)_

_No, I ain't lyin' (No, no estoy mintiendo)_

_Never set me free, Blaine, (No, nunca me dejes ir, Blaine)_

_No, no, no!_

_Without love" (Sin amor)_

Kurt cantó después de su amigo y hermanastro. "_Life's getting my big break and laryngitis."_

Mercedes y Finn corearon "_Without Love_," mientras Kurt tomaba la mano de laine, poniéndolo de pie. Blaine rió y se unió a Kurt en la canción.

"_Darlin I'll be yours forever (Cariño, seré tuyo para siempre)_

_'Cause I never wanna be (Porque nunca quiero estar)_

_Without love (Sin amor)_

_Now you've captured me (Ahora me has capturado)_

_Without love (Sin amor)_

_I surrender happily (Me rindo felizmente)_

_Without love (Sin amor)_

_Kurt, never set me free (Kurt, nunca me dejes)_

_No, no, no _

_I ain't lying (No estoy mintiendo)_

_Never set me free (Nunca me dejes)_

_No, no, no. _

_No I don't wanna live (No, no quiero vivir)_

_Without love (Sin amor)_

_Darlin you have best believed me, (Cariño será mejor que me creas)_

_Never leave me (Nunca me dejes)_

_Without love!" (¡Sin amor!)_

Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, Blaine se inclinó y presionó sus labios sobre los de Kurt por un segundo. Las chicas en la habitación soltaron una extraña variación de "awws", mientras que Puck decía algo como "¡Consíganse un cuarto!"

"Eso fue increíble, Kurt," dijo el Sr. Schue, levantándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. "Y creo que somos más que afortunados de tener tu voz, Blaine."

"Gracias, Sr. Schuester," dijo Blaine. Kurt y Blaine se sentaron, aún tomados de la mano. "¿Cómo sabías que esa es mi canción favorita de Hairspray?"

"Estoy seguro de que no tienen nada que ver con que sea Zac el que cante," susurró Kurt rodando los ojos. Blaine sonrió. "Y claro que sé que tu canción favorita de Rent es 'I'll Cover You'."

"Y como sé tú orden de café favorito," dijo Blaine antes de que el Sr. Schue comenzara a hablar sobre las Regionales.

"Eso también," dijo Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Sigo subiendo one-shots en lo que termino de traducir los dos capítulos de <em>Kurt Fabray y Quinn Hummel_ y _Demasiado Familiar_._

_Espero les haya gustado :) Review?_


End file.
